


Instincts

by Chocolatebunnysan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Intense?, M/M, Oneshot, ethics in question, grimmjow a hollow, ichigo is shinigami, spooky season, twisted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatebunnysan/pseuds/Chocolatebunnysan
Summary: For Grimmjow, you should always rely on instincts. That's what his world consisted of. There was a way and natural law of how things were done. He knew that. The shinigamis knew that. Heck, even the humans did to some degree. But...he was breaking a lot of natural laws with what he did. And he didn't even know why he did it either. That shinigami, Ichigo, might be able to help him feel like himself again--the monster he knew he was.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So I haven’t (I think) written any Halloween-themed fanfics in maybe a year or two, and I wasn’t sure if I was going to this year, but I thought, Why not. I had some unique Gajevy (FT) fics a few years back, so I figured a different approach would be welcomed and well received by you all. It’s definitely an AU, but I’m trying to apply some similar traits of the manga to this fic. Like reimagining.   
> I hope you all like this. Thanks for reading.

Ichigo sighed as he walked from the squad’s hallways after turning in his report. Somehow, he didn’t think he’d be reassigned since there was definitely an increase in demonic and hollow appearances as Halloween approached. Ichigo really wished people wouldn’t try to summon things or perform the rituals they saw on TV. Those things can actually work people!

On paper, his job was something like a grim reaper who went down to collect souls and guide them to the processing place that exists prior to the afterlife, Soul Society. However, his temper and ability to use a sword lead him to get more assignments for monitoring hollows and other nightly creatures. Being under the supervision of Captain Zaraki did have its perks at times…just when Ichigo’s captain wasn’t chasing him through the halls for a sparring match. Truth be told, Ichigo wasn’t really keen on helping souls carry over. He didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t really good with the words necessary to calm souls down and accompany them. Someone either more energetic or calming was more suited. Some souls just had to deal with the awkward silence between them after they accept their death.

Ichigo knelt down on the ground and knocked on the door in front of him. “Ichigo Kurosaki reporting.” He called then slid the door open. Cold eyes greeted him, but he tried not to flinch. “I was summoned here,” he went on, “…sir.”

An older man nodded and lifted a cup of tea to his lips. His longer hair barely moved from the action. Ichigo took that as a sign and entered the room. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of the superior. The man poured Ichigo some tea before refilling his own. There was another moment of uncomfortable silence between them before one spoke. “I have been ordered to give you a special assignment. I am sure your squad is busy with the growing number of summonings and hollow appearances?”

Ichigo nodded. The man only looked at him. “Yes, Captain Bya-, Kuchiki.”

The man only looked slightly annoyed. “Well that is all being handled and supported from the other squads. What has been drawing attention is the rise of unscheduled deaths going on in various locations.”

That was surprising. “These aren’t well…suicides right?” Ichigo asked as he lowered his cup from his mouth.

“No, all of these people were rather sick or in ill-condition. They would have died soon anyway, but shinigami are being summoned to gather their souls prior to their date.” Captain Kuchiki corrected.

“What is the cause of death?”

The man’s hand twitched slightly. “It varies…we suspect this is the work of a highly-skilled demon.” This wasn’t making sense to Ichigo. Demons and hollows wouldn’t have killed a fresh soul and not eat it. Maybe the reports were wrong, and it was a rogue shinigami doing all of this. Kuchiki could sense Ichigo’s confusion. “Either way, you are assigned to investigate these untimely deaths. You will go to some of the hot spot areas and see what you can find. When you’re there, you will be the one to immediately investigate any unusual deaths. You will report anything you find. Future orders will tell you how to deal with the threat.”

Ichigo nodded. This was definitely different than what he was used to doing, but he couldn’t disobey an order. “Yes sir.”

* * *

Grimmjow couldn’t really explain how he ended up in this situation.

If you asked him, he would say he was still the same ruthless, power-driven monster who did what was necessary to climb up the ranks. He was still trying to find his place in this crazy, dark world filled with demons, hollows, and other evil spirits. But for now, Grimmjow was fine with building a reputation that caused obedience in some and fear in most.

_So why the fuck have I been doin’ mercy kills?_ As a demon-hollow hybrid, he had the luxury of eating well…anything he felt in the mood for. Hollows sufficed his appetite and need to get stronger, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in a human soul or two occasionally. However, that’s how this whole nonsense started.

One night, Grimmjow was away from his followers and got that particular hunger for a human soul and thought it would be easy bait to lurk near a hospital. He peaked inside from room to room and entered one where an old feeble woman laid in bed. She was supposed to be asleep and restful, but she seemed to stir and looked right into the eyes of Grimmjow—which was startling.

Because one, humans were definitely not supposed to be able to seen him, and two, she held no ounce of fear or disgust towards him. Like come on, there was a bone piece displayed on his face. Grimmjow knew humans were scarry creatures and frightened by anything remotely different than themselves—even if that meant other humans. Yet, here was this old woman who looked at Grimmjow with gentle sad eyes that really shouldn’t have been given to him.

In that moment, he wanted to disappear. There was something deeply troubling going on here to begin with. However, the woman held his attention for a moment then spoke first. “Thank God. Are you hear to take me?”

Did Grimmjow hear that correctly? Did this woman think he was one of those annoying ass shinigami would made his life troublesome for whatever reason? Though to be fair, humans didn’t know of the shinigami’s existence until it was time for them to go. _Why can this woman see me?_ “Take you?” he dumbly asked.

The woman barely nodded. “Yes, I’m tired of living. I’ve been sick for so long, and I know my family wants me better.” She sighed heavily. “But I’m tired. I want to go when they aren’t here to see.” She explained and closed her eyes.

Grimmjow was shocked to say the least. There were rarely any displays of such emotion in Grimmjow’s world. People knew instincts more, and emotions centered more around rage and control. This woman was clearly admitting defeat to something out of her control, but for once, Grimmjow didn’t look down on such a showing. That in of itself was strange. Signs of weakness were dangerous and taboo in his world. The weak got eaten; everyone knew that. But the thing was humans didn’t know that their story didn’t end with their deaths. This woman could very well believe that nothing would happen after she admits to death, yet she was prepared to die right then and there.

“I’m not what you think I am.” Grimmjow replied in his deep gravely voice. For once, his face was neutral—no scowl or grin. He just looked at this woman for what she was. “I am something you should be terrified of.” For instance, the death he was originally going to cause her would have been brutal and more than likely painful. Plus, her soul would not have been put to rest.

The elderly woman simply gave a weak chuckle and smiled at Grimmjow. He didn’t like that. “Perhaps, but it does not matter. I have done what I needed to do on this earth. If you can help me get to the next stage, then I would genuinely be grateful.” She leaned back into the pillows. “Please. I am ready.”

Cold wind blew onto Grimmjow’s face. That was the first person. He really did try to argue even if it was the first time he fought with his instincts. He didn’t even know if he could cause a quick death; he always enjoyed a hunt. But there he was, and then there were others…it was getting strange.

Grimmjow didn’t know if he was seeking out these people or if Fate was really a person and toying with him. It was nearly the same each time: someone weak or sick or some other poor state, they’d be able to see him, and ask for mercy—for death. Grimmjow did what he could to be quick and gentle and didn’t even eat the souls. He’d leave them for the shinigami to handle. This, though, would cause him trouble soon he knew. If he ate the souls, it would have looked like a normal hollow attack, and they’d try to find him as soon as possible. He’d be a normal threat. This was taboo, what he did. What would be the consequences?

Grimmjow sighed as he looked away from the hospital. He had to fight whatever drew him to these souls. He needed to feed tonight. Whatever poor hollow was lurking in town would definitely be a fitting meal for now. He owed that to himself at least.

The man jumped down from the tall tree branch and began walking. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and scowled. He didn’t like this internal conflict. He was fine being instinctual. He didn’t need to complicate his conscious with morals or standards. He already had a goal: to be the strongest. This was a distraction.

He glared at the bright moonlight and walked through the human streets and towns. Fall decorations and dark horror types were everywhere. Grimmjow hoped no one had the misfortune of accidentally summoning him. He would surely eat whatever soul did that no matter how disgusting they tasted. The night was getting quieter, and the moon’s light was bright on his blue hair. The wind continued to bite and chill him, but Grimmjow walked and took in a deep breath.

_Finally, some prey._ And they smelled like a challenge too. Maybe there was some benefits to those stupid humans dipping their noses where they weren’t supposed to. Grimmjow grinned and tapped his sword gently. _Time to fucking feel like myself again._ He dashed off.

In the business district, surrounded by tall buildings and bright lights, Grimmjow appeared in the deserted street. He looked around. _Where the hell is it?_ He expected to see some destruction or a terrified chained soul. He froze for a moment to get his sense about.

Then, the unmistakable sound of a hollow’s screeching threat rung, and he flashed away again.

Now, he was in a park. He expected to see the hollow feasting, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

Grimmjow looked up and saw a young man with orange hair that was near his neck. He held a large sword in his hands and wore that telling black cloak of a shinigami. That should have told Grimmjow to leave, but he couldn’t. The air around the man felt electric. This man was a lot stronger than the normal shinigami Grimmjow encountered. He watched as the large hollow disappeared. The man moved to put his sword back, but last minute, Grimmjow saw his hand twitch.

In a blink, Grimmjow blocked the sword’s attack with his own. He grinned immediately. _Who is this guy?_ Most people couldn’t sense him until it was too late, and Grimmjow wasn’t one to show his presence unlike the stranger. He licked his lips and locked eyes with alert brown ones. He grinned wider. “Hello,”

“Who are you?” the man replied.

Grimmjow pushed the stranger away and watched him land on his feet. He placed both his hands around the sword hilt. He was visibly troubled by Grimmjow’s presence which was fine. Grimmjow wanted all of the man’s attention. “Heh, the name’s Grimmjow. Who are you, shinigami?” he chuckled.

The man tensed. “Ichigo Kurosaki, member of Squad 11. What are you doing here?”

Grimmjow leaned onto his sword—unbothered by the other man’s threatening pose. “Just looking for some dinner though you got rid of my meal. I’ll let you have that one in return of a favor.” He showed even more teeth.

Ichigo didn’t falter. “I don’t give hollows favors. Again, what are you doing here? Your kind knows not to be near humans.” He looked ready to attack. His eyes were fiery and threatening. His power seemed to flare up even more.

Grimmjow licked his lips and tried to contain his excitement. This man was something new and different. He was a challenge, and Grimmjow wanted to test his strength. His instincts were ringing all types of alarms, and he was glad to know that they were working to begin with. He needed to know who this Ichigo Kurosaki guy was. He wanted to fight him and savor it. “Heh, just talking a stroll.”

Ichigo prepared to attack, but his phone rung. He glanced at Grimmjow before relaxing and answering it. “Can’t talk. I’m busy…yes, I know there’s a demon-hollow in the area. I’m standing right in front of him!” he nearly barked into the phone. He took a deep breath. “…okay. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and placed his sword on his hip.

Grimmjow didn’t like that. “Wait, where are ya going?” he tensed. He wouldn’t let his prey get away, no not yet. The man was starting to conceal his power, but Grimmjow couldn’t be fooled. He saw the simple strength displayed when dealing with a weak hollow. Who knew how much this Ichigo would release when fighting a threat like Grimmjow? Ichigo gave him one last intense look. Grimmjow loved the challenge in them.

The man then turned away. “Your life was spared tonight. Until next time.” Then the sudden bright gates of the Senkaimon appeared, and he took his steps inside before disappearing.

Grimmjow stood there dumbfounded. The electric feeling in the air faded slowly though he wanted to hold onto it. Kurosaki would be fun to fight, and maybe he was being too optimistic, but was that last part a promise? Will those uptight shinigamis send Kurosaki after him?

_That would be fantastic._ Grimmjow grinned. He reveled in the thought for a moment before his hunger reminded him why he was in the area in the first place. He rolled his neck and started walking again.

If Ichigo started popping into his life again, maybe that would be enough for him to start to feel like himself again—the monster he knew he was.

* * *

Ichigo waited impatiently from a distance of the accident. He had been called back when reports that a hollow, Grimmjow, fit the brief description of the person was causing these untimely deaths. At first, file after file burdened Ichigo as he read people’s previous encounters with the man; all which were right near violent and dangerous. That’s what was confusing Ichigo. The man was clearly a threat that needed to be taken care of, but it also made no sense why he was apparently killing these people and not eating their souls. The humans would linger before either moving on to Soul Society or a shinigami helping them out. Either way, it was becoming somewhat clear that Grimmjow’s behavior contrasted his violent and bloody nature. The guy was dangerous.

Ichigo shifted slightly in his seat as he was perched on top of a building. Down below was a tragic car accident that involved multiple cars. There were certainly going to be victims involved. Ichigo was already getting the messages of people’s whose deaths were either immediate or would occur in a few days. That’s how things worked. The higher ups didn’t control the time of death, simply accurately reported them. That’s why Grimmjow’s supposed actions were confusing; he was successfully interfering.

A pulse of energy flickered, and Ichigo _felt_ Grimmjow’s arrival before he saw the man appear by the still-piled cars. Emergency personnel were moving all around the scene while civilians gathered and watched. Most people who were injured or dead had been moved out the way, but Grimmjow stared at the pile of cars as if he _knew_ someone was still lurking. Ichigo watched as the man fazed through the cars—apparently an ability some hollows possessed.

_Who is he talking to?_ Then, Ichigo’s phone went off again. It was another report. There was a young girl who would be found last in the rubble. Both her parents had been killed immediately in the collision, but she was more than likely going to die in the hospital alone in a few days. Her death would be painful too apparently. Well…that’s how things were supposed to play out. The parents would be distraught from their own deaths and looking for their daughter. They would hopefully accept death, but more than likely, as with many of these cases, they would become earthbound and finally hollows. The local shinigami may try to convince them to leave, but…they would want their daughter.

Ichigo stared at the pile and wish he could go closer. He had to confirm that it was in fact Grimmjow doing all of this and that no one else was getting hurt. There was still no damage from the souls that were arriving to Soul Society early, but rules were rules. Or at least the only way people knew things worked. Grimmjow sure was disturbing the natural law of things.

Ichigo then watched as the man appeared from the pile. That was when the humans were able to get through the rubble. Ichigo then saw three butterflies fly from the damaged property and went high near Ichigo. He held out his hands and closed their eyes. He felt the warmth and saw the image of the two parents holding their daughter in their arms and smiling. Ichigo sighed before feeling the butterflies leave his hands and continue on their journey. The humans would regard the event as a heavy tragedy and loss, but in actuality, the family was together still.

Ichigo’s instincts kicked in, and he quickly blocked an attack from a powerful sword. He opened his eyes and saw wild, aggressive blue ones.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Ichigo pushed him off and stood up. Grimmjow was different now. He seemed disturbed and serious—like his privacy was invaded. “I saw what you did.”

He clenched the sword tighter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It was an obvious lie, and Ichigo had to determine what was going on. “Was she in a lot of pain?” he asked quietly.

Grimmjow’s eyes were cold and annoyed. _Damn this dude…_ He launched ahead and started swinging recklessly. “Shut up!”

Ichigo barked the word, “Barrier!” into his phone before blocking the attacks. He was able to keep up with the demon-hollow, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult. He felt the ground give a little below his feet.

_Shit this guy is strong._ Ichigo started attacking more. It wasn’t like Grimmjow was going to suddenly calm down to have a chat. He had to be quicker and stronger, but Grimmjow was definitely more challenging than the day-to-day hollows and demons he normally faced. Logic wouldn’t help here either. “Why’d you do it?” he called after he leaped a considerable distance away.

Grimmjow froze.

Ichigo shivered slightly from his look. Grimmjow was still cold and dangerous, but there was a flash of something internally conflicting. He still held his sword. “I don’t know. I’m a monster.”

“You’re n-,”

“Don’t try to argue with me, Shinigami. I _still_ eat human souls when I want to. Don’t get comfortable with me. I’ll kill you.” He plainly stated.

Ichigo clenched his jaw. It was a fair warning. He had seen the reports and could feel it in the air. Grimmjow was someone dangerous. He _would_ kill Ichigo if he needed to—whether he wanted a fight or not. “Is it painful?” he found himself asking.

Grimmjow scoffed. “Sadly no. I’m surprisingly gentle.” He grinned almost. “The fuck is wrong with me?”

Ichigo wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t think the higher ups would know what to do here. Grimmjow was definitely acting outside of his very few rights as a demon-hollow, but there was an ethical question surrounding these mercy killings. Then again, Ichigo could try to bring him in, but he needed clearance for that and that would take a while. “I need you to stop. I don’t know what to do with you.”

Grimmjow grinned. “The mercy killings? Does that mean I can go around eating souls like a normal hollow?”

Ichigo tensed. Maybe he didn’t word that correctly. “No no, I-,” he was interrupted by another attack and landed a kick on the man. “Damn you,”

Grimmjow started to grin. “I feel more like myself with you. Come on, fight me. You know your job is to try and kill me. Here’s your chance.” He replied and stood up. It was true though. Grimmjow didn’t know what all of this was going on, but he didn’t like it. He knew what he was. He hunted and preyed after things. He defended his territory. He fought for the thrill of it. He didn’t care what this Ichigo guy was going to do with him for now. He grinned widely as the other man’s strength vibrated through the air.

Grimmjow was going to get this fight in under the moonlight. His instincts were screaming now. Ichigo was going to be his to fight and get rid of the confusion he did to himself.

His instincts said so.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was definitely a lot darker in a way than I intended. It’s like a twisted AU, so I’ll probably write something more naughty once the month continues. I still like this though. I think sometimes us fanfic writers forget that Grimmjow definitely has the ability to kill and destroy as originally written.  
> Thanks for reading by the way. I hope you like it and please feel free to comment here. I appreciate it.


End file.
